


Caught

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Caught, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Anne and Robyn’s date night, Harry and Louis have a sleepover. Anne and Robyn return early and are surprised by what they find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

Harry and Louis had been inseparable since the day they met. Louis had moved in next door and at the time four-year-old Harry had been very lonely. A quick trip over to welcome the new neighbors had resulted in a lasting friendship.

When Louis was nine and Harry was eight, they had their first kiss. It was a sleepover just like the countless they had had before. Anne had been generous with the boys and allowed them to watch one of the movies that came on Disney Channel, which she had always claimed were too grown up for her little boys.

Harry was sleepy and cuddly and Louis was more than willing to provide his best friend with a cuddle. When the main characters in the movie had started kissing, Harry’s body went rigid against Louis’ and his little green eyes widened.

“What’re they doing?” Harry asked curiously. He had been a bit sheltered by his overprotective mother.

“They’re kissing, silly,” Louis giggled.

“What’s that?”

“It’s what you do to someone you really like. But I’m not allowed to kiss girls because they have cooties,” Louis stated.

“Can you kiss me?”

Louis hummed thoughtfully, “Well I don’t see why not. I like you loads, and you don’t have any nasty girl germs.”

Harry mentally patted himself on the back for being good enough to be kissed by Louis. He had never kissed anyone before, so it must be very special.

Louis leaned forward slowly. He always acted sure of himself in front of Harry, but in actuality he knew next to nothing of kissing. But it seemed easy enough, so he closed the miniscule distance between them and pecked Harry messily on the lips.

As Louis pulled away, Harry began to giggle giddily. It felt very nice and he was sure he would love to do it again. Louis snickered back at Harry, as if he had even an inkling of an idea what he was doing.

A few months later, when Harry had learned what a relationship was, he declared Louis his boyfriend without any protest.

The couple started to fool around when Harry was merely eleven and Louis was at the horrendous age of twelve. Louis had discovered the wonderful world of porn and Harry pretty much went along with everything his lovely boyfriend said. So the young boys immersed themselves in messy blowjobs and awkward masturbation sessions together.

A year later, Harry and Louis had mastered the art of love-making, but that didn’t mean they would stop practicing. From trial and error, Louis had learned a million ways to make his lover squirm and Harry had learned that he was most definitely a bottom.

But lately, Harry’s parents had been home far too often. At the tragic age of twelve, Harry was experiencing some extreme changes; one of them was being horny all the time. Puberty was quite a bitch. With the combination of out of control hormones and overly watchful parents, Harry was slowly going mad.

Finally one Saturday night, Harry was given a break. His parents were in need of a date night and they had suggested he'd invite a friend over. Luckily, Harry and Louis had never fully disclosed their relationship with either of their parents, and so they were allowed to spend nights together and sleep in the same bed.

Harry called Louis giddily and inviting him over with the instructions to bring condoms, lube, and anything else he may need for fucking Harry. Louis accepted the invitation gratefully. He, too, was in need of a good shag.

After hanging up the phone, Harry set out to preparing a simple dinner. After all, a true gentleman always wines and dines his date before fucking him senseless.

Harry was a romantic. He dotted his eyes with little hearts on handwritten love letters and he serenaded Louis with his favorite song, Isn’t She Lovely. Every date was perfectly planned to make sure he swept Louis off his feet. Despite being so young, Harry knew more than a few ways to charm the pants off anyone. So even today, when Louis was simply coming over to his house, Harry had a few tricks up his sleeves.

A knock at the door alerted Harry to his boyfriend’s arrival. As he skipped to the door, a familiar smile crept across his young face. He flung the door open to see Louis grinning like a fool with a backpack slung over one of his shoulders. Harry gave an over exaggerated ‘come in’ gesture causing Louis to giggle. 

Harry led Louis to his humble dining room, where he had set out a romantic candlelit dinner of macaroni and cheese. His mother would be appalled if she knew he had used matches without her consent, but what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her.

With an air of chivalry, Harry pulled out Louis’ chair for him and pushed it in after he sat down. After taking his own seat, he gazed at his boyfriend in a way that he hoped was seductive. Judging by Louis’ stifled laughter, he suspected he looked less than sexy.

“You went to all this trouble just to get into my trousers?” Louis asked disbelievingly.

“No, I went to all this trouble because you’re my boyfriend and I love you,” Harry said feigning hurt, “but also to get into your trousers.”

“What do you say we skip dinner and get straight to the fucking.” For such a young boy, Louis certainly had a dirty mind.

Harry thought about the proposition for all of a second, before leaping up from the table and taking Louis by the hand. Laughing dirtily the whole way, he dragged Louis to his bedroom, where they collapsed on Harry’s small mattress.

Louis scrambled on top of Harry, completely wrapping him up in his limbs, since he was a few inches taller than his younger boyfriend. He kissed him hungrily, licking into every crevice of Harry’s hot mouth. Harry thrust his hips against Louis’ thigh. To Louis’ enjoyment, his boyfriend was already hard.

“What do you want, love?” Louis asked as he ran his small hands up and down Harry’s thighs.

“Need you to fuck me.” Harry breathed.

Louis rolled off of the bed, much to Harry’s displeasure. After a bit of digging around in the backpack he had brought, Louis produced a condom along with lube. While he was out of bed, he stripped off all his clothing gracelessly. Harry ogled him, until he realized he should probably be naked as well. He rid himself of clothing at an impressive speed, and Louis climbed back on top on him on the mattress.

Going agonizingly slowly, Louis spread lube on two of his fingers while Harry watched with hooded eyes. Looking down at Harry with a devilish smirk, he took his time running the two fingers down his boyfriend’s body; starting from his delicious collarbones until he reached his entrance. Harry stayed quiet knowing Louis would tease him further if he voiced his struggle.

Using the same horrendously slow speed, Louis pushed his middle finger inside of Harry all the way to the knuckle. Harry’s arms grabbed at the headboard above him and his dull fingernails dug into the polished wood. Louis began to work his finger in and out, causing Harry to sigh blissfully. Sweet, sweet relief.

Harry’s favorite thing about getting finger fucked by his boyfriend was the wonderful expression Louis wore on his face. Fascination, adoration, and lust swirled together like a hurricane inside his oceanic eyes. He looked like a fallen angel, and it only spurred Harry on more.

“I need more, Lou,” Harry panted.

Louis’ slack jaw clenched into a smirk. He was always smug when he pleasured Harry. Even in bed, Louis was a little shit.

Louis added a second finger and curled it deliciously inside Harry. As much as he loved fucking Harry, he would gladly take his time fingering him. The way the younger boy slowly but surely came undone just by a flick of his fingers was enticing.

“Just fuck me already,” Harry groaned.

How could Louis possibly say no?

Louis pulled his fingers out of Harry achingly slowly. Suddenly feeling empty, the younger boy whimpered in protest. With widened, innocent eyes, Harry watched his boyfriend roll a condom over his hard cock and slather it with plenty of lube. Louis positioned himself above Harry, who opened his legs as far as he could.

Contrary to the speed he was moving at before, Louis thrust himself inside Harry to the hilt in one quick movement. Harry gasped in an odd mixture of surprise, pain, and relief. It had been much too long since he was filled up with Louis’ cock.

Harry laid back and let Louis set the pace. His boyfriend worked magic in bed and today he wanted to feel all that Louis could give him. The older boy leaned forward to attach their lips in a heated kiss, as his hips worked a steady rhythm.

Before long, they were too lost in their own bodies to even kiss properly and they breathed hot air into each other’s mouths. Louis positioned himself so that he hit Harry’s sweet spot.

Harry’s vision blurred and he saw nothing but stars and the blurry outline of his beautiful boyfriend. He moaned brokenly with each expertly timed thrust of Louis’ sinful hips. Harry closed his eyes and let his body be abused in the most wonderful way.

-x-

Anne and Robyn hadn’t expected the movie they had chosen to be so unbearably awful. Halfway through the torture, Robyn had suggested they'd leave and Anne had been more than happy to oblige.

When Anne walked into the house, she knew instantly that something was wrong. The house was eerily quiet. Robyn opened his mouth to call out to Harry, but she shushed him absentmindedly.

The couple settled into silence, and that’s when they heard it. Several loud thumps broke the quiet atmosphere. Anne and Robyn rushed up the stairs hurriedly, afraid that something was going horribly wrong.

Just as Anne was about to fling open the door, another sound stopped her in her tracks. A voice that sounded horribly like their son cried out, “Fuck yes, Louis!”

Anne and Robyn turned and looked at each other with a mixture of surprise and disgust. The thumping, which now sounded suspiciously like Harry’s headboard hitting against the wall, beat out violently in succession, before stopping completely.

“I think we should probably go to our room,” Robyn whispered and led Anne back down the stairs.

-x-

Harry woke up with a dopey smile on his face and tan, skinny arms wrapped around his back. Louis was already awake beside him and watching him carefully.

“Good morning, darling,” Harry’s voice was deepened with sleep.

Louis leaned forward and kissed him tenderly before mumbling, “I’m hungry.”

Harry chuckled lightly and climbed off the bed. Louis mimicked his actions and began pulling on his pajamas. The younger boy did the same, but decided against putting on a shirt.

The two made their way to the kitchen laughing and flirting the whole way. When they entered the dining room, they were greeted with Harry’s parents sitting stiffly and expectantly.

“Good morning, Harry,” Anne’s voice was overly perky.

“Hey Mum?” Harry said confusedly.

“I think you both should probably sit down,” Harry’s father spoke up.

Harry and Louis sat down beside each other. Louis looked at Harry searching for answers. The younger boy just shrugged.

“Did you two have sex last night?” Anne wasted no time getting to the point.

Louis nearly choked on his own spit and went into a coughing fit. Harry looked back and forth between his parents, as if waiting for one of them to burst out laughing and announce that it was all a big joke.

Anne sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Harry we came home early last night and we heard more than enough to put two and two together.”

Louis, who had finally stopped coughing, hid his face in his hands and mumbled a long string of curses. Harry’s face and ears reddened to the color of a stop sign. Neither boy knew what to say.

“We didn’t even know you two were together, let alone…” Robyn let his voice trail off awkwardly.

“For god’s sake Harry, you’re twelve years old! Where did you even learn this from?” Anne asked desperately.

Not wanting to get Louis in even more trouble, Harry mumbled, “The boys in school talk about it all the time. I’m not the only one who does it.”

Anne scoffed, “That doesn’t make it okay! I don’t even know what to say. Why didn’t you even bother to ask me or your father about this? We could’ve answered any questions you had. This isn’t the way to deal with your curiosity.”

Both Harry and Louis shrugged. Neither bothered to tell Anne that they had passed the stage of being curious long ago. Anything they could use to soften their punishment was more than welcome.

“Well,” Robyn cleared his throat, “you’re grounded. One month with no friends over. Louis, Anne will drive you home and she’ll make sure to tell Jay everything that happened. Go upstairs and get your things.”

Both boys groaned miserably and trudged upstairs to Harry’s room. There was no giggling this time, only sad silence. Once inside his room, Harry shut the door and wracked his brain for anything to say in reassurance. Fortunately, Louis beat him to the punch.

“At least we’ll get to see each other at school.”

“Yeah,” Harry mumbled, knowing it wouldn’t be the same.

Wordlessly, Louis packed up his clothes from the day before in his backpack. The silence was tense and awkward. Louis pondered over how depressing his sex life was going to be and bit his tongue to hold back a groan.

“Listen,” Harry looped his arms around Louis’ neck and bit his lip teasingly, “it’s gonna be really hard for us to do anything even remotely sexual for a while, especially at our houses. Once I’m ungrounded we’ll just have to be a bit more…adventurous.”

Louis took the hint and nodded enthusiastically. Public sex sounded like a wonderful idea. Harry kissed Louis quickly, afraid his parents may burst in his room at any moment, before opening the door for his boyfriend.

Louis waved sadly as he descended down the stairs. The next month would be torture, but Harry was sure they would make it through.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: 1dfetusfics


End file.
